


Fluffuary 2019

by KeysiShepert



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad English, Bad Puns, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluffuary, Funny, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pre-Relationship, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeysiShepert/pseuds/KeysiShepert
Summary: Marinette had a plan. Go to school on time, keeping her focus on the lessons no matter how much more interesting the back of Adriens head was. Crossing her fingers that no student in Paris was having a nervous break down, because of the upcoming midterm exams next week and use the rest of the afternoon to study her ass off, so that she would pass her own exams with good marks, or else she could forget that the ESMOD would even look twice at her application.The only problem was that life doesn’t care about her plans nor does Hawk Moth, who decide to akumatized a little boy.And exactly because of this idiot she was sitting in the dirt now





	1. Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo and a huge welcome to my story for the Fluffuary 2019
> 
> I know I'm already a day behind, sorry.  
> I had a few rough days, what saddly didn’t allowed me to begin the challenge on time, but whatever.  
> Get ready for a hole month (28 days) of Adrinette fluff 😃

Marinette had a simply plan.

Go to school on time, keeping her focus on the lessons no matter how much more interesting the back of Adriens head was. Crossing her fingers that no student in Paris was having a nervous break down, because of the upcoming midterm exams next week and use the rest of the afternoon to study her ass off, so that she would pass her own exams with good marks, or else she could forget that the ESMOD would even look twice at her application.

The only problem with that was that life doesn’t care about her plans nor does Hawk Moth, who decide to akumatized a little boy. 

And exactly because of this idiot she was sitting in the dirt now

Maybe she had done her part too, to end up in this mess, but it was all Hawk Moths fault 

Okay, yes Tikki warned her about the risk of retransforms in public so many times that Marinette lost count of it. 

And yes, she always response with a sweet smile and a light shrug, because she is Ladybug! 

The symbol of Luck! 

That should mean something and how high was the chance that someone would see her dropping her transformation in the small alley, she used dozens of times before?

Looking back, she wants to smack herself for that arrogance. As much she wants to blame Hawk Moth, it was her own fault. 

 

If this all had been up to her, she wouldn’t sit now on her bedroom floor and study with her involuntary witness. Nop she would rather hide under her blanket and pray for the ground to open up and swallow her, but this wasn’t an option.

 

Oh, man how much she whishes it was one, but this wouldn’t make the damage undone or changing the fact, that Adrien Agreste has absolutely no chill.

Adrien already attracted the attention of everyone during the afternoon classes. 

Not that he noticed, no, he was busy staring at her, like he never saw her before.  
Alya chuckle every time she caught him, and makes it impossible for Marinette to keep her attention on the lessons. Even Madame Bustier admonished him a few times to concentrate rather on the lessons than on his classmate, with no success at all. 

By the first ring of the bell, she grabbed him by his arms with the words ‘You, me Study Buddy great’ Without to wait for his answer or paying attention to their grinning friends, she took him home.  
It was the only logical thing to do back then, but Marinette began slowly to regret it. 

Stupid Adrien, who saw her dropping her stupid transformation in this stupid alley

It was so much harder to keep her attention on her history book, when she knew that Adrien sits with crossed ankle just a few inches away from her.  
The way his green eyes sparkles with so much joy when he looks at her wasn’t helping either.

Not that he was a hug help at all and Tikki, well the small god was awful quietly over the hole ‘Adrien knows now’ thing. 

Whatever 

She needs to focus on her future now, somehow she would handle the rest later

She read the question on her flash card one more time, it was an easy one. Hopefully Adrien is now ready to do more than just looking at her, like he sees Santa Claus for the first time or in her case Ladybug.

“Which Daughter of Marie Theresa died 1793 in France?” ask she, once again no answer. Marinette glares shyly up from the card.

“What?” ask he slowly with a sigh she lay her cards down, this was going to be a long afternoon.

“You are doing it again” murmur she and try to keep her blush down. 

“Sorry” he lean back, his mouth curved into a smile “I still can believe that I was right”

All alarm bells went off in her head. If Adrien already suspect that she is Ladybug, did Alya as well?  
This wasn’t good. After all she not only lie to her best friend, but also locked her in a cage with Nino, and force them to know about each others alt egos during the hero’s day fight..  
Of course, they both didn’t make a huge deal of it, and it looks like they are closer than ever before, but still Alya was going to kill her.

“You know, because I called you every day Ladybug” added Adrien softly 

She let out a small sigh and relax again, everything is fine. Alya is still clueless that Ladybug is right under her nose, she is safe.

“Don’t worry, I will keep your secret”

Marinette bit down on her lips, she knows that she can trust Adrien, but it doesn’t change the fact that she didn’t want him to know.

“I know” answer she with a whined sound 

“ And why are you then still so worry?” ask he

Huh how could he guess what she is thinking?

Adrien seems to read her face once more, his lips curved into one of her favorites half smirks “You only chewed on your lips, when you are worried about something” explain he, and Marinette can swear he is turning red under her gaze. Braking the eye contact with him, she looks down again. She was starting to see ghosts, he never blush around her before or Ladybug for the matter

“If it’s not me, what is it then?” 

How could she tell him the truth, without to sound pathetic or to amid that she really hasn’t the time to deal with another Akuma today?  
Well, maybe Ladybug could say it without any problems, but Ladybugs isn’t here right now and well Marinette is a chicken.

“We need to studying for the midterm” his eyes wide by the suddenly change of subject 

“Marie..” 

“ So Which Daughter of Marie Theresa died 1793 in France?” interrupt she him

“Marie Antoinette, wife of Ludwig the 16th” answer he without to miss a beat.

She wants to take her flash cards again, but Adrien is faster. 

“My turn” 

She gives him a small nod, it was better when they take turns to ask questions anyway.  
She sits straight up and raise her chin, she can do this. She can answer all of Adriens questions without to stutter or to make a completely fool of herself otherwise.

“Then shoot”

“Why are you still so worry?” ask he

Damnit, she should have seen this coming, who could have guessed that Adrien seems to be as stubborn as she is?  
“I’m pretty sure that this isn’t an exam question” murmur she dry 

Adrien raised unimpressed his eyebrows and ignore her answer, the way he is looking at her, it was almost the same way Chat would look at her, when she refused to talk about her problems, and maybe it was exactly this what breaks her. 

She looks over to the small box on her desk, in which she hides a photo of her partner.  
“I promise my partner, that he was going to be the first one to know my identity and I broke it” amid she softly.

“Marinette I…” She looks back at him and gives him a small smile, his eyes went round, and his mouth snapped shut. 

“I don’t blame you for this. It is my fault I should have been more carefully” 

Adrien takes a deep breath “W… What are you going to do now? I.. I mean about Chat Noir”  
Marinette takes a moment to think about it, there was just one thing she really wants to do.  
“I will tell him everything”

His hole face lighting up by her words “Really?” ask he unbelievable 

“Yeah, even that I don’t think that he is going to like it”

A small line appeared between his brows, “Marinette” said he and gives her a critical look “Don’t tell me that you think Chat will be disappointed to know that it is you, because this would be insane” 

She can’t help, and laugh at his words. “No… I know that Chat isn’t going to be disappointed”

Adrien nod slowly and ignore her answer “You know that you are an amazing Ladybug Marinette right?”

She pressed her lips together to keep down a squeak.  
Adrien thinks that she is an amazing Ladybug! Oh, man she doesn’t want to know how red her face turns right now.

Adrien gives her a lopsided grin “ altogether the perfect match for the role of the beloved heroine of Paris ” 

Marinette try to hide her flushed face behind her hands, Adrien really needs to stop this, or she would melt into a puddle.

“Adrien…”

“Brave? Check. Strong? Double check. Smart? Oh, boy…”

“Okay I get it!” cries she out and drops her hands “Thank you really much, for this unnecessary speak, but I really don’t think that Chat will be disappointed in who Ladybug turns out to be!” 

Adrien tilted his head to the side and gives her one of the softest look, she ever saw on his face “I’m sure he wouldn’t be upset with you for braking your promise either” He takes a deep breath “Or that you don’t want to know who he is” added he.

Marinette star speechless at him. Okay this was starting to get scary, Adrien isn’t supposed to know exactly what she is thinking. This would be a catastrophe, and really embarrassing for her.

“What?” ask he by the view she gives him “I know you now since three years, so surprised that I can guess what is really bothering you?” 

She shrugs light with her shoulder, if it was true that Adrien seems to know her so well, does this mean he knows about her feelings for him too?

“Call it a seventh sense, but I don’t think that he will be mad at you”

“Aha!” Adriens eyes wide at her triumphantly cry, she feels how her lips curved into a relieved smile.  
Mylène is right Boys are so clueless about the hole ‘crush’ thing 

“Wrong you smart ass” Adrien blinks shortly surprised “I know that he isn’t going to be mad at me and exactly this is the problem”

“Er.. What? “ Ask he confused

Marinette crossed her arms over her chest and nod slowly “He is Chat Noir. He will be understanding, and charming, no matter how he truly feels about it” her smile fad away “He will tell me everything what I want to hear, because even that he is mad or hurt, he cares so much about me that he doesn’t want me to feel bad”

“it sounds like you care about him a lot too”

Marinette sigh deeply, not in her wildest dreams she had expected that she would ever tell Adrien what she is about to say.

“Chat is my best friend. Sure Alya and I are close too, but Chat and I share something I can’t describe.”

“Then tell him this” said Adrien with a small smile “And that he is allowed to go upset with you”

Marinette giggle softly “You are going to regret your words when I knock at two A.M on your window, because I need help to fight against my Akumatized partner” she shakes amused her head “As much that I love my Kitty, he can turn into a huge drama Queen” 

Adrien flush deep red “Uhm sure, I would be honored to be your partner” stutter he out 

Marinette raised an eyebrow, at his words. “First it is ‘part-time team member’, I have an amazing partner and wouldn’t change him for nothing” said she grinning “And second ‘part-time hero’ is a job you need to earn, so can we finally got back to studying for the midterm?” 

“Su.. Wait was is point number 3?” 

Marinette take a deep breath, she feels away better now than she had before she talked with him  
“It’s a thank you” his hole face lighting up with happiness “I know that it is a lot to go down with and you are taking this pretty well. So, thank you for everything” 

Adrien reach her the flash cards, their hands touched just for a second, but it was enough for her heart to skip a beat again.

“Your welcome, Ladybug” murmur he with a small wink.


	2. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the same day only from Adriens PV  
> Spoiler: it may not content the Landrien ship you expect ☺😄

Adrien fall with a dreamy sigh backwards in his bed. This was officially the best day in his hole life. 

How many nights had he lay in this bed, and hope to find out, who Ladybug is. Pray for a small chance that he knows her already and now all his hopes and prays come true.

After three long years he finally knows who his Lady is and boy did he hit the jackpot. 

 

He rolls over on his side to check the time, still four hours until patrol and the next opportunity to see her again. Putting his hands behind his head, he sighs again deeply as much that he is looking forward to their patrol as much he wished that he didn’t have to go. He hates the idea of just pretend he doesn’t know, but in this situation he just has two options.

First: Making a brave face respect her wishes, and play along until it blow up in his face

Second: Just tell her the truth and began on his knees for her forgiveness 

Maybe he should have been honestly with her from the beginning, but he was really overwhelmed by the fact that Marinette is Ladybug. So overwhelmed that he couldn’t stop staring at her. No matter how many times Nino pinched him into the ribs or Madame Bustier warned him to pay attention to her lesson. And well he was so curious to know if she was going to say something to Chat in the first place.

Yeah, really not his best moment as partner, but totally worth it. Adriens cheeks began slowly to hurt from his no stop grinning, but who cares. Marinette called him her best friend, although he was definitely going to do something about this.

“Oh, Plagg” sigh he happily “I still can believe it, Marinette is Ladybug, and she is so..”

“ Yeah beautiful, amazing and the rest of you usually bla bla” snort his Kwami 

Adrien sit up and looks at Plagg. His Kwami sit on the small cupboard near his bed with a wheel of his favorite Cheese.

Adrien brushed his palms together, Plagg raised suspect an eyebrow “You know” began he slowly between bites “I have expected that you would freak out completely over her identity, but it seems like I was wrong you are even more disgusting about your feelings for her than before” 

Adrien try to ignore the heat in his cheeks “Why shouldn’t I? “ Ask he careful and try to avoid Plaggs glare “I mean it’s Marinette we are talking here about” the corner of his mouth quirked up again, when he said her name “I never… I hope that it is her, and now that it is true. I couldn’t feel happier” 

 

Plaggs nose crinkled by his words “Oh, you sly little kitten” murmur he and fly over to him

“ So, she is just a friend uh?” Adrien gives him a soft shrug, thanks goodness these days are over now.

He still doesn’t know when it exactly happens that he felt in love with Marinette. One day he had only eyes for his Lady, his other half, the sun and moon of his hole Life and the next he wakes up and realize that he is in love with Marinette too. It was like she snuck her way into his heart, and no matter how hard he tried to fight it off, his heart just refused to let go of it. 

Let go of her 

He was such a lovesick idiot, a loyal one, but still a huge idiot 

“It's not nice to fool your best friend” huffed Plagg and went back to his snack

“I know” answer Adrien with a small sigh “But I’m planning to make it up to her”

Plaggs head snaps back at him “Her? I’m not talking about Ladybug here!” he tapped on his chest  
“Me! I’m your best friend and you fool me!” 

Adrien ducks his head sheepish “I don’t know what you mean” Plagg gives him a dirty look “ ’No, Plagg you know that I only love Ladybug, besides Marinette is just a friend’” quotes he 

Adrien sigh defied “Alright, Plagg I’m really sorry for that, but I had my reasons”  
‘Like I don’t want you to make fun of me, when you exactly know that both are the same person” added he mentally.

Plagg roll his eyes “Whatever, I want to eat my cheese now” 

Adrien study his annoyed looking Kwami for a while. He had made a decision, he knows that it is the right one, but he would need Plaggs help.

“Plagg any suggestions how I managed that Marinette isn’t going to kill me, when I tell her the truth?” Plaggs green eyes wide, with a small yelp he drops his beloved cheese and fly back to him.

“Oh, No! Don’t you dare to drag me into your mess. You have made your bed now lay in!”

Adrien chuckles at his reaction “What’s the matter Plagg? Are we a little afraid of a certain red black spotted Goodness?” tease he

“As if you aren’t” snap Plagg 

The short met with Marinettes Kwami, Tikki, was really an uncomfortable situation, at last for him. No wonder that Tikki had choice the moment in which Marinette left the room, to give him a small pip talk. 

 

“Well she was really a bit overprotective” amid he and swallow dry, when he remembered what Tikki exactly told him 

“Overprotective?” echo Plagg “This Kwami is absolute insanely when it comes to her chosen!” he throws his paws in the air “To Hell, she was the who killed the guy who sentenced Jeanne d’Arc”

 

Adrien blinks shortly surprised, Jeanne d’Arc was once a Ladybug chosen and Tikki did what?

He open his mouth to say something and closes it again, Plagg gives him a knowing look

“Aha, don’t mess around with her chosen unless you want to be trampled to death by some horse” 

“Okay” said Adrien slowly, “ But I don’t want to mess around with Marinette, I want to be honestly with her. Only because I tell her the truth… “ He swallows shortly “I’m not going to hurt her if I do so right? I…I mean just sit around and hope that Marinette never figure out who I am would be wrong” 

Plagg raised his paws in defense “Do whatever you want to. Just let me out. I need three thousand years to made it up to Tikki for the little incident with the dinosaurs” He let out a soft growl “She loved this uncouth leather pouches” 

Adrien snort, the extermination of a species goes under little incident? Okay.

A soft knock on his bedroom door takes him out of his misery. Well only temporary.

*******

Adrien realis his transformation with a heavy sigh

“Coward” hissed Plagg and fly in the direction of his bed

“Oh, shut up” mumbled back and dropped onto his couch.

 

To make a long story short, he hadn't found the courage to tell Ladybug the truth. He wanted to, really, but when he saw her sitting all alone at their meeting point. God she looked so small and sad back then, and he just couldn't do it anymore. 

Adrien rubbed his face tiredly, Plagg is right, he is a Coward.

Did he really believe that he had the slightest chance to be with Marinette when he betrayal her first? Because that's exactly what he is doing to her, he abused the trust she has in him! With both sides of him and God why is he doing this? Why can’t he just tell her the truth and ask for a real chance to win over her heart?

As if she would want to talk with him then, maybe it was just time to give up everything and leave Paris forever. He heard that Siberia was lovely at this time of the year. 

A gentle knock, breaking through the silence. Adrien turn his head to the windows and blinks surprised.  
With a shy smile on her lips, Ladybug waves to him. He hurries to the window to open it for her.

“Hi” she says and swings into his room 

“Hey,” he answers still surprise, “Is everything all right?” 

She spinner on her heels and gives him a smile, which reached her joyfully sparkling ocean blue eyes. God he loves her eyes, they always seem to look right thru him and for a short moment, he forgets everything around them. 

No, Panic over his future, heck he doesn’t even remember his own name right now. The beautiful melody of her laughing breaks him out of the spell

“Are you listening to me?” She asks still giggling

“Sorry, what did you say” 

“I say that everything is okay and that I just wanted to check on you” you answer and roll her eyes playfully.

He rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle “ Oh, That's very kind of you”  
She gave him a confident smile, which make his heart skip a beat 

“I know” He shook his head slightly amused at her teasing voice and pointed to the couch 

“Would you like to take a seat?” 

“I would love to “ with the unique elegance that he had always admired on her, she took a seat and crossed her legs. 

“Do you mind if I change back?”

“Ugh?”

“Well, don’t you think too, that it would look lesser suspecting when Marinette is in your bedroom then Ladybug?” Adrien glares shortly at his phone.

“Well it’s almost midnight, on a Friday night, I guess both of you would…” a sparkling pink light flooded through his room, and in the next moment Marinette was sitting in Ladybugs place.

“Marie, really I understand that this constantly back and forth with your transformation, looks not really exhausting for you, but if you go on like this I really need more cookies” Tikki groaned exhausted.

Marinette lovingly stroked her little head.  
“I'm sorry Tikki. I promise it was the last time for this night” she opened her little purse and took out a chocolate cookie. Tikki accepted it gratefully and bit it in with pleasure.

“Do you mind if I use your bathroom?” ask Marinette him.

‘Yes, please don’t let me alone with Tikki’ scrams his mind

“Course not Uhm that way” said he instead and point to the closed bathroom door.

He returns her beguiling smile, before she vanished behind the door. Slowly he turned around, only to stand face to face with a very angry little goddess.

“You” hissed Tikki mad “What are you thinking who you are!” 

Adrien flinch back from the small god “It’s not what it looks like” 

She across her arms in front of her small chest “Really? Because for me it looks like you are about to keep lying to MY Chosen, what will hurt her really badly and you know what happen when you hurt Marinette” 

Adrien swallow dry, and how he remembered what would happen. He takes a deep breath and swallow his nerves down. 

“If you have an idea, how to tell her without to go against her wishes or make her really upset then please I’m all ear” whined he helpless

The angry gaze in Tikkis eyes melt away, she tilted her small head to the side with a knowing smile

“So that’s why you didn’t say something to her, when she introduced me to Chat” she tipped thoughtfully her chin “Marinette didn’t let you many options for your situation.” Said she

“Not really” agree he, what did just happen? In one moment Tikki was ready to bite his head off and in the next she wants to help him? 

“Sorry, but are you still the same Kwami, who threats me this afternoon, to creating my worst Nightmare come true?” Tikki grins “I didn’t threat you. I give you a promise that’s a huge difference, besides I need to make sure what kind of person you are. You wouldn’t believe what for idiots Plagg had as chosen in the past and It were always my bugs which had to suffer under them” she lower sadly her head.

 

Carefully Adrien brushed with his index finger over her small head. She looks up at his touch with a curious view. “Even that I don’t like the situation, in which Marinette put me in. I will always give everything to protect her” promise Adrien honestly, he would find a way to tell her, no matter how.  
Tikki fly up to hug his cheek “Don’t worry” whispered she “I’m not going to tell Marinette that you are still in love with her” 

Adrien wants to say something, but he doubts that Tikki was as easily to fool as Plagg and well he has her rather as an ally than as an opponent.

 

 

“Uhm, shall I let you guys alone?” ask a voice suddenly. Adrien turns around, Marinette stand a few steps away from the Couch. With a fake punt she across her arms in front of her chest and tip softly with her foot.

God she was so adorable

Infect from her playful moon, Adrien lean back on the couch with a fake sigh.  
“That would be really nice” answer he joking “We are discussing a very important matter here”

With a false huff Marinette side down beside him “Really?” ask she, she tries to keep a natural face expression, but her twisted mouth gives her away.

“What could this possible be?” guessed she aloud, Adrien and Tikki share a small view before they look back at her

“Cookies” 

Marinette blinks shortly, before she breaks out in the most beautiful laughter Adrien has ever heard of her before. 

Tikki gives him a small wink before she zipped back in Marinettes purse. Letting both of them alone

“So” said Marinette “No, questions about my patrol?” 

Adriens eyes wide, she wants him to ask her questions about her patrol? Oh, no did he something wrong as Chat?

Of course, he did something wrong! Why else would Marinette ask him to bring up the subject in the first place

“Sure if you want to talk about it” Marinette looks thru her lashes up to him, the soft smirk on her lips, let his panic slowly clam down again. Maybe it was nothing bad, she wants to talk about. 

 

And in fact, everything what Marinette told him about their Patrol was mostly positive. Besides that she told him at last five times, that Chat Noir, so he, had a horrible sense for humor. He had to bite on his tongue or otherwise he would have informed her, that he could see how she try to hide her smiles from him. 

Pah his puns are pawsome

 

“Sounds like you had a good night” Marinette wrinkle shortly her nose, before she let out a small sigh.  
He didn’t know why Marinette react like that at his words, but she didn’t let him thee time to think about it.

“Did I ever told you that it was Chat who makes me to who I am now?”

Adrien blinks confused, he was the one who made Marinette to Ladybug? Well he knew that he wasn’t the one who choose her so what does she mean.

“No” answer he slowly

She looks down on her folded hands “After my first fight, when I mess up. I decided to stop being Ladybug. I even passed my miraculous to Alya” 

He feels a painful stung in his heart by her confession, why did she never talk about this with Chat? Was it because she expected from Adrien other words then from Chat? Or did she believes Chat wouldn’t understand her. 

“And then Alya decided to run off without her bag, and I had no other choice than to run after her straight in the middle of the fight. When I finally catch up with her, Alya was trapped and Chat in danger. I couldn’t just walk away from that. So I transform once more into Ladybug” 

She looks up to him and her blue eyes glow with so much affection, that it knock out the air of his lungs “Shortly before Hawk Moth shows up, someone snap at Ladybug, and I was ready to give up again, but Chat.” A small smile plays around the corner of her mouth “He gave me a small pip talk, and when I looked into his eyes I could see how much he believed in me, even that I didn’t, and that’s how he made me to who I am” 

Adrien fight against his tears, he did remember that day pretty well, but out of a different reason. It was the day he felt in love with Ladybug. If Marinette notice his emotional stage, she didn’t say something, it was more the opposite 

“ You know when you left this afternoon I try to think about why Chats friendship means so much more to me then all the others and I guess I figured out” 

“Yea?” ask he with hoarse voice 

She nods softly, and Adrien isn’t really sure if he is going to survive her next words. Marinette looks confused down to her side. Adrien follow her view and don’t know if he wants to scream or to thank the small god for the distraction.

“Marie it’s getting late, and you promised Alya to help her to set up everything for her party” murmur Tikki apologizing. 

Marinette sigh deeply and stand up to call her transformation. When Ladybug walks to the window Adrien can hold it back any longer.

“Ladybug” said he and she looks over her shoulder back at him

“Yes?”

“What the is the difference?” 

Slowly she walks back to him. With one of her gloved hands she cupped softly his cheek and pressed a soft kiss on the other. 

“Well, I guess we’ll talk about this at another time” whispered she in his ear. Quickly she moved away from him, but he can still feel her lips on his cheek.

She kissed him!

“Don’t be late tomorrow, or Alya is going to kill you” called she before she climbs out of his window and vanished into the night.

 

Adrien looks daze after her, and hold his kissed cheek. Somewhere in his room he can hear how Plagg snort something like “Great, she broke him” and he can only agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play the guesing game. Who thinks that Marinette knows and if how did she find it out.?


	3. Alyas Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyas 16th birthday 
> 
> You think now 16 uh?  
> Well S1 13 (I know I'm still shocked too)  
> S2 14  
> S3 15  
> And I think is save to say that Alya is the oldest one out of the bunch so 😀😀

Marinette hangs up the last orange garlands with a long yawn.

Why had she promised again to help prepare an outdoor party on a cold Saturday morning in the middle of January? Asked Marinette herself, the coldly air wasn’t really helpful for her to stay awake. 

 

Ah right because she loved Alya so much.

She climbs down the ladder and looks at her work. For only having slept two hours, the whole thing didn't look so bad.  
She only hopes that Alya would think so too.

With a deep sigh she sat down on one of the ladder rungs and fought against her tiredness. Only nine hours left, thought she then I can go home with a good certain, back into her warm soft bed.

Nine endless long hours in which she has to laugh and dance, because she didn't want to disappoint her best friend...

No matter how much she liked Alya, she would prefer her bed now much more.

She blinks a few times before she gives in and closes her eyes, a little nap was all she needs anyway. After that she would be as good as new.   
Oh, yes this was a good plan

Someone pressed a nice hot cup into her hands. The warm steam of coffee hits her nose. Well this could work as fine as a nap, amid she to herself. Without to open her eyes she sighs a small “I love you” to the generously stranger. 

“Okay” says a familiar voice amused.

She hears Alya giggle and with a small moan she opens her eyes again. “I don't think she's talking with you, babe” Alya inform her boyfriend Nino grins even wider than Alya, Marinette ignore both of them and takes a long sip from her coffee.

Ah, now she was feeling much better 

Alya whispered something into Nino's ear, and with a short kiss on her cheek he returned into the hotel lobby

“So” she says, “Do you have anything to tell me?” 

“Happy birthday”? 

Alya raised her eyebrows with a mischievous smile “Not quite what I meant but thank you”   
Marinette sighs again and empties her coffee, she was still not awake enough for this kind of conversation.

“Girl” said Alya in a sing sang voice and nudged into her side “Come on I want details”

Alya waggled with her eyebrows and Marinette knows that her friend wouldn’t stop until she gets the hole story out of her, no matter how. Well she can’t tell Alya the hole story in detail or else her best friend would pass out by the shock of her life.

Marinette pressed her lips together to hide a small smile at the thought. 

Well, to Alyas defense it was really a wild story

“All right” murmur she

Alya rubbed her hands together, Marinette tries to hold a casual face expression, at Alyas excited look.

She hates to lie to Alya, but it was the best for her to not know anything about her double life, and well for Marinette too if she wants to stay alive.

“We learned together” said she, what was at last half true. 

“And?”

“That's it” lies she.

Alya blinks at couple of times with a blank face “ You are trying to mess around with me right?” murmur she in disbelieve 

With a forced smile on her lips she shakes her head. 

“Girl!” growl she and throw her hand in the air “what shall I do with you! Seriously you had him on a silver plate! All you had to do was dropping a question like: ‘Hey Adrien, just out of curiosity. Why did you star at me all afternoon?’ Or ‘ Hey Hotstuff if you want to keep staring at me all day you could just ask me out’ but No, you learn with him!” 

“Alya it’s…” Marinette interrupts herself.

Marinette rubbed her temples with a small whine. Exactly that was why she didn’t want to talk with Alya about this all. She couldn’t tell her that the things between them both changed completely.

 

Why was life so cruel to her?

Last night she was so happy, over the fact that Adrien is Chat Noir. She wasn’t mad at him for keeping her in the dark about his identity. She didn’t let him a choice after all, and after three years of partnership, she knows that he respect her wishes in this matter more than his own.  
She was so close to tell him that she knew, but a small part of her want him to did it himself.

For himself.

Her Kitty was never afraid to tell her when she was wrong and that was a part of him she appreciates highly, and this time she was horrible wrong.

It was mean of her to even ask him to keep his identity secret, when she walks up to him and tells him truth, only because of her own stupidly. She should have asked him what he wants to do and finally accepted the consequences of her doing!  
That she dropped her transformation in front of her Partner in his civil form, was truly beyond her good luck as Ladybug that for sure.

All she wants to do was to give him a chance to tell her the truth. She visited him with no success. She was sure that she would push his buttons when she made fun of his puns, but Adrien had to be the kind of boy who stand loyal to his words.

An other thing she appreciates highly on him, but boy could this be frustrating at the wrong time.

 

When she had to went home that night, still shocked that she kissed him on the cheek, Marinette began to think about everything. 

Maybe it was a sign of the universe that they were better of as Friends and Partners anyway, looking how neither of them had the courage to bring the subject up at all.

 

There was no doubt about her feelings for him. She loved Adrien before and that he turns out to be Chat was the best thing that could happen to her love life, really. Then she remembers the true reason why she never allows herself to feel something more for Chat, and that this reason wasn’t Adrien.

It was like her hole body went numb at once when it hit her. There was no chance for them to be together.

No future life in which both of them life happy ever after in a little house with three kids and a hamster.

She feels her heart already braking, only when she admits these thoughts, but that was what she needs to do, when she wants to keep Paris safe. 

God, this wasn’t fair. She already gives up so much to keep the city safe, and now was Adrien one of these things too.

Alya wrapped her arms around her “I know girl, it’s hard for you to keep your cool around Adrien, and I understand that, but after yesterday I’m sure that he wouldn’t reject your feelings” said Alya softly.

Marinette bury her face into Alyas shoulder, she didn’t want to think about this anymore, or the rationality part of her brain would lose the fight against her heart. And right now she needs to be the logical one, even that it sucks badly, Paris safety depends on it.

 

“Why is this so complicated” moan she helpless, Alya chuckle softly 

“Its not complicated girl” giggle Alya she pulls away and hold Marinettes shoulder into a strong grip, her eyes full of confidence “Even a blind one can see that you are head over heels for this guy, and he for you. It couldn’t be simpler”

Marinette bit down on her lower lip, her heart agree with every hard beat, but brain keep holding on his last and strongest argument.

“What is if I mess this up and lose him forever afterwards?”

Alya tilt her head to the side “Marie 'What is if' isn’t something that will give you want what you want. It will just drive you mad. I mean just look at you Girl. You both aren’t even dating yet, and you are already in panic about what happen when you guys break up.” Marinette takes a shaking breath, maybe Alya had a good point there. To worry about something that not even happen yet wasn’t good for her, and she really has the tendency to overthink everything too hard.

Alya gives her a sly smirk “Relax a bit and enjoy that he finally get how amazing you are”!

Alyas words let the iron defense of her brain break down. She was so done with hiding behind her logic, No matter how things would end between her and Adrien, or how afraid she was of losing him during a battle, she needs to get finely herself together and tell Adrien the truth. 

And she would do it in the second he shows up for the party.  
No more hiding.  
Her heart dances wild in her chest out of delight.

She feels a real smile creeping up her lips “Actually he said something like that yesterday” 

Alya grins “Aha and what else?” 

“Well..” Marinette blush so furiously under Alyas gaze, tat she has to look away and froze.

No

Oh, this idiot!

“Hey!” greet Chat Noir and jumped down to them. “A red black spotted Bird told me that today is someone’s birthday” said he and wink cheeky to them.

 

With a yelp Alya let go of her and wrap Chat Noir into a tight hug “Oh my god!” screams she “Ladybug told you about my birthday! ” she spins around to look at Marinette

“Ladybug knows when my birthday is!” Yells she excitedly and jumps up and down, like a little Child, which get to open its Christmas presents sooner.

“I have to get my phone for an interview and Nino, he will freak out! Oh! and the twins, they are so huge fans of you!” rambles she to Chat

“ Please just stay here Okay? “ 

Chat gives her one of his typical smirks “As the ladys wishes”  
Alya squeak happily and run of.

“What?” ask he by her glare “You told me to not be late for Alyas Birthday and here I am” said he proudly 

Marinette giggle, oh this dork. He must have confused the identity with which she wanted him to show up on time.   
Marinette smirk to herself, she would have to make an appearance as Ladybug today, after all they are the Bug and Chat Team, but this doesn’t mean she couldn’t have some fun with him before.

 

“I don’t remember so” tease she him, Chat knitters his eyebrows together

“But I do.”

“Uhm Nop, you must mistaking me with someone else” help she him  
Chat rubbed confused his head “Ah, No Bugaboo I remember pretty clearly that you said last night to me.... Oh!” He slapped a hand over his mouth. His face turns immediately pale. Oh! dear she took the joke a bit to far. With quick steps she close the distance between them and lay her hand on his cheek. 

“Its alright Adrien” whispered she breathless “I'm not mad at you everything is fine” he gives her a stiff nod   
“We are going to talk later about this okay?” said Marinette softly before she leaves him to look for a save place to transform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I over look it again, fix a few mistakes and I have to say that I'm sorry that it turn out a little bit darker then the original. (I know it's supposed to be all fluff)  
> I blame TheNovelArtist with her 'The Love Dare' story for this one (Hug you dear)
> 
> If you don’t know her works go and check it out.!


	4. Caught!

Chat Noir swung his legs over the corner of a small roof near the hotel. He let his view wander over the skyline of Paris. 

A small part of him was still shell shocked from the events of the morning. He doesn’t know when or how Marinette made the connection between him and his alt ego, but she wasn’t mad at him.

Or that’s what she said.

 

During their short stay at Alyas Party, neither of them say something to the other, and with every passing minute it got harder for him to keep his behavior casual. So he leaves the party with the fake excuse about an important obligation in his civil form.

 

He heard the familiar sound of Ladybugs Yoyo wrapping around an object behind him and try to keep his breath regular. After a few minutes, what feels like hours to him she sits down by his side. Both fall into a peaceful silence and look at their city.

 

“Hey Kitty” whispered she small and break the silence between them.

“Hi, was Alya mad at me that I vanished so suddenly?” 

“Not really” 

He nods slowly, that was good. Maybe he had the chance now to start to act like a normal human being.

 

“I guess we have to talk” said she softly. Chat wasn’t really thrilled to do so, but she was right. This tension between them could affect their partnership, and this would mean they wouldn’t be able anymore to work together as a good Team

“I agree” 

 

Ladybug takes a deep breath at his words “before we start to talk about it, I would like to say something first” 

Chat gives her a small nod to go ahead, whatever She wants to say to him, it was better to hear it before he made his hopes up.

 

“I’m so sorry” whispered she, Chat turn his head to look at her, was he having a fever dream or something? Why else should he think that she was the one who want to apologies to him! 

He found Ladybugs blue eyes already waiting for him. Her eyes look awfully nervous at him, she trapped her lower lip between her teeth. His heart drop down into his stomach, this isn’t a good sign.

She takes another deep breath “I force you into an impossible situation” began she “It was wrong of me to do this to you and I’m really sorry for that. Furthermore, I want to ask you to forgive me that I didn’t say sooner that I know and let you out of your misery” Chat blinks daze. 

“I hope that you aren’t too mad at me for that” added she 

Chat can’t help himself and wrapped his arms around her. Ladybug squeak surprised at the suddenly contact.  
“How could I ever be mad at you?” Murmur he into her hair. “I should be the one who apologies and...” he pulls away to look once more in her eyes “I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I was so undecided, between telling you the truth and respect your decision. As more that I try to figure out how to tell you...” 

She lay her hand on his cheek, to stop his rumbling “I know, Kitty. Why do you think I had so much trouble with it?” 

He lean into her touch, it was like a heavyweight slipped from his shoulder. She truly understands and wasn’t mad at him.

Both sit there for a while and look just into each others eyes, with an unspoken understanding between them.

Chat feels how his lips curved up into a smile “How?” Said he quietly.

A small blush appear on her cheeks and turns her face into an adorable mix of red and pink.  
“Uhm, when I visited you last night. I really just wanted to check on you and to tell you how well everything with Chat went. So I stopped on the small roof across from your bedroom and then I saw how you drop your transformation” 

 

Chat let out a small laughter “And you weren't mad at me?” 

Ladybug sigh deeply “I was a bit mad at you, but not for not telling me” admit she softly, her other hand travel up to his other cheek, and she pulls him down. His heart beat fast in his chest.

“You are never afraid of telling me when I'm wrong, and we both know now how wrong I was. Why on earth did you agree to this nonsense”

“I don't know.” Said he with a small whine “You look so scared to tell me the truth in the first place and I didn’t want to make it even worse for you”

“Adrien” the way his name roll from her lips, let him shudder “You are my partner and best friend, we are equalities in this team. So if you don't want to see me angry, then don’t you dare to push your wishes behind my needs ever again.”

“Okay.” answer he softly “ Mind if I do this now?” 

She gives him a grin “I ask for it”

He takes a moment to choose the right words “last night” began he “you told me something about our first fight and what you get thru back then, why as Adrien and not as Chat?”

“Because I never realized before how much you needed to hear what it means to me to have Chat Noir as partner” 

How can she say that to him? He didn’t know how to answer to something like that, it was like she is trying to kill him with her words. Although, he wouldn’t mind going out of this world surrounded by her praises and care for his alt ego.

Unable to say something he lean fare down and press his forehead to hers. 

Was that everything she saw in him, a partner and best friend? He knew that there was someone else she likes, but after hearing all the things she said to him. Maybe he has still a chance to win over her heart.

 

“You told me what you think about Chat, but what's about Adrien?”   
She rubbed with her nose softly over his.

“Silly Kitty, there is no difference between you two.” 

“Not?” asks he small disappoint 

She lean away from him, in her eyes played an unreadable emotion. He never saw that view in her eyes before, and he really didn’t know if it's good or bad one for him.

“No” said she “Chat and Adrien give me both the strength to be a Hero, if I wear a mask or not. I can only be an everyday Ladybug because I have you by my side”   
With a small moan, Chat lays his head on her shoulder. Forget her words this girl is definitely trying to kill him, only with all this mixed sign she gives him.

“Ah, come on Kitty, to be so modesty isn’t your style “ he glares up to her again by her words

“Attempted murder isn't a style of yours either my Lady, and yet here we are” 

She rolls her eyes with a small smirk “Always so dramatically” tease she and tap softly his nose, he returned her smirk with one of his own, and she made a step back from him

“Come on” said she and offers him her hand “We both should be on a party or you really can start to worry to get murdered” 

****

Adrien sees Alya waiting for both of them in front of the hotel. Before Marinette can say something to her, Alya crush her into a tight hug.

“Oh, girl, I was starting to lose my hope!” She let go of Marinette so fast, that Adrien need to wrap an arm around her to keep Marinette from falling. 

Alya claps her hands together “First Chat Noir and Ladybug show up to congratulations me to my birthday and now you and Adrien are finally together. The Best birthday ever”

Adrien raised confused his eyebrows, and looks between Alya and a really flushed Marinette.

What meant Alya exactly with finally? 

And why did it sounds like ' Oh my god, I'm waiting since forever for this to happen!'

That would mean either that Alya was secretly thinking they would be a cute couple, a thought which he shares with her, or that Marinette was the one who told Alya that she likes him in a romantic way and Alya was now super happy for her friend. 

Adrien allows himself to follow this thought just for fun. If Marinette really had feelings for him without that he noticed it, and maybe already to the time he developed romantic feelings for her.

Hold on that is wrong. 

He was in love with her from the beginning with her being Ladybug and everything. 

One more time 

If Marinette had feelings for him as Adrien in all this time, and he loved her as Ladybug and later than as Marinette too, wouldn’t that mean he was the someone, she rejected Chats feeling for?

But what about that she said, that there was no difference between Chat and Adrien for her? Does this mean Ladybug likes him back then already?

Adrien rubbed his temples, somehow it feels like he was spinning in circles. A circle out of two people with four identitys...

“Ha, it is a square” said he aloud and Marinette turns her head to look at him. 

“Oh, did you hear that” said Alya immediately using the first opportunity to save her skin, “I'm coming Mom!” Yells she and run off.

Marinettes star with wide eyes at him, her face change its color a couple of times from pale to scarlet. She pressed her lips into a straight line to keep quietly, but Adrien is pretty sure that he can hear a high-pitched whining sound coming from her.

Well if he wasn't sure about her feelings for him before, now he was definitely. 

Oh, his poor bug. Outed by her best friend in front of the boy she likes, which was he by the way.

Somehow the encouraged smile he gives her, has the effect for her hide her flushed face in his chest 

His heart seems to exploding out of happiness, she likes him.   
If Adrien wouldn’t be holding Marinette now, he would gladly have a little victory dance around her.

Because he finally caught her.

 

Instead, Adrien pulled her joyfully closer to his chest, and hold her tight in his arms. Was this the wrong moment to ask her out? 

He didn’t want to scare her away just yet, but there was the rule she made about 'your wish are more important then my needs' 

Adrien rubbed softly her back “Hey, look at me” Marinette shakes her head

“Come on, I don’t look so bad” Marinette snort something in response, what he can't hear. He shakes amused his head

“I like you too, you stubborn bug” Marinette raise surprised her head and look at him

 

Her blue eyes full of wondering, Adrien gives her a half smirk “Why so surprised? That wasn’t really a secret between us anymore” 

“I..” squeak she

Adrien roll his head from side to side “What would you say if we wait until the midterm and then talk about this all uh? We both rode the emotional roller coaster pretty hard the last 24 hours” murmur he softly 

“Not okay you ahm I mean Is this okay for me? No! Ahm” stutter she out

Well, now make the stuttering only around him a lot more sense.

“Hey everything is fine, it's just me, the same old alley cat” 

She snorts again and roll her eyes, there were his fearlessly bug again.

“Okay” agree she after a deep breath “But only because it would be too much for us both otherwise” added she

Adrien grabbed her hand to lift it to his lips and kiss it softly. His eyes never left hers.  
No more secrets, no more doubt about the feelings for each other anymore it was a perfect moment. 

Well almost 

 

“Gross, get a room you two” 

“Plagg!”


	5. Baking Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Marinette is crazy, Adrien wants to help but doesn't know how, and Plagg is the one who can help  
> Enjoy

There exists an open secret in the Dupain Chang household.

If you walk into the production room of the bakery, and you see a ton of different fresh baked goods, laying scattered around in the small room. Then you just go out again, and let Tom do his thing, until he is ready to talk about.

 

Today was once more one of these days, only that this time it isn’t Tom, who is having a mental break-down baking marathon.

Both, Tom and Sabine knew that Marinette has inherited a few oddly behavior of her father. For example, the difficulties of keep a secret, in front of other people or her video games skills, but the crazy baking of a visibly stressed out Marinette, was definitely new.

Not to mention, that it was an alarming one. Tom would at least stop when the freezer was getting too stuffed to walk in, but Marinette doesn't seem to care about that tiny detail at all.  
It was like she didn’t even notice how much she already has baked, or that the limited space, of the room, seems to get small and smaller after each baking trays she took out of the oven, she just kept going on.

Her hole attention was only on the products she was making At this moment, from time to time, she would sing along, with one of the songs in the radio, but that is everything, what she seems to notice.

To both shame, neither of them take notice of Marinettes bad whim. When she came home to soon from school on that Wednesday, everything seems to be okay with her. Apparently there was an Akuma attack, which not only interrupts the exam on that day, but also cause the school to give the students the rest of the day off.

Tom was hardly finished with cleaning up the baking room for the day, at the time Marinette came in and ask him, innocently if he would mind if she made a few cookies for her friends.   
He agreed without to suspect anything bad at the time, after all it wasn’t the first time Marinette want to do something like that. 

Only after Sabine close up the shop, for the lunch hour, and walks to the backroom of the bakery, but then it was already too late.

Dozens of delivery crates stand cleanly pilled up, on each side of the wall in the small corridor, it was then, they realize that something must be off with their daughter.  
They try to talk to her of course, but Marinette only gave them a squinted look and said that she just wants to make a few cookies for her friends.

So they gave up, and let her be, with the plan to talk later with her. 

 

Adrien blinks a few times surprised, when Sabine told him about it. Actually he just came by, to ask why Marinette, didn’t response any of his text he sent her early this afternoon.

But when he heard, what was exactly going on here, he wished that he had refused to agree to do the photo shoot in the first place.

Well, his father wouldn’t have agreed to move the date for the photo shoot back anyway, only because Adrien ask for it.   
Maybe he should ask Natalie for help, to tell his father that he would have pretty soon a girlfriend.   
A talk Adrien wasn’t really looking forward to having at all.

Yea, definitely he was going to ask Natalie, after all, only thanks to her, his father agree to give him a month off from his job as model, so that he could concentrate his attention on his exams.   
How she managed that was a mystery for him, but he wasn’t going to questioning it. He was just thankfully that he had someone in his life, who take sometimes his side, and convince his father, to give him a bit more liberties do life his own life.

“Maybe I can try to talk with her to see what's going on” suggest Adrien with a shy smile.  
The concern look in Sabines eyes melt, into a softer one. A knowing smile appear on her lips, which let Adrien gulp nervously. 

The way she looks at him, was it possible that Sabine had already heard something about the change in his and Marinettes friendship status?

Thanks to his brilliant idea, he and Marinette still haven't talked about their relationship yet  
In reflex Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, he can feel how a small blush start to bloom in his cheeks and hops that Sabine didn't notice it.

“I mean, when I'm here already, I can try to help you guys out” 

Sabine pressed her lips together to hide a small giggle. She points in the direction of the bakery.

“Go on dear”

Adrien takes a deep breath, and walks behind the counter. Sabine stopped him with a hand on his shoulder 

“Good luck”

He gives her a stiff nod, he would definitely need it.

Xxx

With a last carefully stroke over her work, Marinette lay away the brush. She was really satisfied with her work. Alix was going to love the seven chocolate cakes she just finished.

Rolling her stiff shoulder, with a deep sigh, she takes off the apron. She was done, for each of her friends, had she bake something... or No, she had forgotten one of her friends. 

With an excited squeak, she quickly she tossed the dirty apron over a chair, only to grab a clean one out of the cabinet to wrap it around her hips.

 

She totally had forgotten to bake something for Chloe. The blond girl, was lately really nice to her, and she deserves something, for that. Even after she got to know, thanks- Alya -and -her- damn-gossip -need, that she and Adrien are already a couple, she was still friendly with her.   
Neither of them correct their classmates anymore, over the fact that they aren’t dating yet.   
What was the point of doing so? Both of them are okay with it and in a few days, they would have a long talk about their relationship. 

Not that there was a single doubt about their feelings for each other, Thanks-again-Alya.

Somehow it still feels like, the most wonderful dream she ever had. Adrien, the boy she was in love with since three years, return her feelings.  
Oh, she was looking forward to Friday night, and if she managed to control this little thing, what is driving her mad right now...

 

She shakes quickly her head. No, we don’t think at Adrien now, or what happen this morning, we make something for Chloe!

With a deep breath, she flips thru the recipe book, until she finds what she looking for.

Ah, lemon macaroons

A Difficult product, one wrong step during the making and you can toss it into the trash, Perfect exactly what she needs now. No space for any kind of distraction.

Err… because she wants that Chloe can enjoy them of course.

 

She was about to turn on the hand mixer when she hears a small whistle behind her.  
“Wow, Sabine wasn’t joking” startled by the familiar voice, she turns around and froze when she saw him.

Leaning back on the frame of the doorway, Adrien gives her a half smirk. “Looks like you were pretty busy” said he. 

Marinette need a moment to collect herself again. Adrien, her soon to be boyfriend stands in front of her. Her chest rose and felt with rapid breaths. Oh! no he isn’t supposed to see her like that, covered in flour and cake icing from head to toe!

At her lack on response he walks smoothly over to her.  
“What's wrong Bug? Did this alley Cat get your tongue?” 

Her panic vanished by his pun. Why was she even thinking something like that? He was Chat Noir, and to her dislike, her partner knew and had seen things of her... Well and the way she looks now, wasn't really high on the embarrassing scale. With a roll of her eyes she said

“Hallo, Adrien. What are you doing here?”

He blinks surprised by her words “I.." he close again his mouth, and a painfully expression sneak in his green eyes.

“You told me this morning that you would be busy with a photo shoot this afternoon” added she quickly.

He blinks again surprised “I'm already done with it” said he softly “I just want to see, why you didn’t response to any of my messages”

Marinette looks above his shoulder to the watch, and take a sharp breath. It was almost time for dinner, did she really spend the hole afternoon in here?  
Adrien waits patiently, until she was ready to look again at him

“Uhm, sorry. How you already said. I was pretty busy this afternoon” murmur she with a grimace. 

He lifts his hand, to tuck a lose lock of hair behind her ear, “Do you want to tell me what's wrong?” murmur he softly 

 

She tilted her head with a deep sigh, “It's stupid” confess she. ‘And you can’t do anything about it anyway’ added she mentally. With a soft smile on his lips, he leans down to kiss her forehead.

“Nothing what makes you do something like that is stupid” whispers he on her skin.

Marinette close her eyes, the touch of his lips on her skin, melt away each of her worries. 

“If you two continue to be so disgusting, then let me go and find Tikki” said a raspy voice

With a growl Adrien lean back from her, and looks down.

“Plagg” said Adrien annoyed “We have talked about this” 

His Kwami fly out of his shirt with a huff “Stop squeezing me, and maybe I will think about what you said” said the Kwami in a challenging tone 

“If you still are interested to eat still your beloved Camembert, then you are going to do what I said” 

“Marinette, Adrien is again mean to me!” whined Plagg, and rubbed his head on her cheek “Tell him to stop” 

Marinette giggle light and brushed with her fingertips, over his furry back. Adrien gasped shocked, and grabbed her by the wrist.

“You are hurt!” Plagg let with a yelp go of her, and join Adrien to study the underside of her arm.

“Boy's it's okay” said she and try to pull her wrist out of Adriens grip “It's just a small burn. It sometimes happen, when I work by the oven, no big deal”

“I don't like that” murmur Plagg to Adrien, both ignore her protest

“I don’t like it either” agree Adrien “It looks pretty painful. What shall we do?” 

Marinette slapped her forehead with her free hand. Seriously what they can do about? How would it be if they try to do nothing! Was just a small line on her underarm, and she hardly feels the burn anymore.

“Do you know where they have the first aid kit?” 

Adrien shakes his head, “I go and ask Sabine. Please take care for me that she sits down until I come back” 

Plagg gives him a sure nod

“Hallo! Stop talking as if I’m not here. I don’t need the first aid kit” said Marinette with a snort  
Adrien ignores her once more, when he left quickly the room.

 

Plagg taps softly her cheek with his paw, “Come sit down”

Marinette sighs deeply and walks over to the chair. “You both are acting ridicules” inform she him

Plagg across his paw in front of his chest “We care about you” response he.

Marinette feels her heart jump, in her chest as much that their behavior annoyed her, it was cute how much they care about her. It was one of the things Adrien and Plagg agree completely over.

He glares shortly over to the door “And as long as kid is gone, you can tell me what's really wrong” offer he

“Would you believe me if I say that it is just because of the exams?”

Plagg shrugs “look, if you don't want to tell me what's wrong then let it be, but you should know that the kid was freaking out the hole afternoon, only because you didn't answer him.”

Marinette lean back in the chair “it's not that I don’t want to tell him, but I know already that he can’t do anything about it. So this is my problem not his”

Plagg let out a humorless laughter “Sweetie, you can try to avoid the problem as much as you want, in the end are your worries his too.” 

 

Marinette close her eyes “the Akuma this morning... he.. He let Chat vanish in front of my eyes.” confess she, the memory stings painful in her chest   
“I always had troubles to get down with such situations, even before I knew who he was” she open her eyes again. 

“We both know, that he can’t promise me that it will never happen again. Ladybug is to important, we can’t risk that she get under a dangerous Akuma spell. And as painful as it is for me, I have accepted it, but that was before I knew and now… “ 

Plagg nod slowly “I’m glad that you accepted his role as your Partner, and that he needs to look out for you, and make sure you can do your job” began he softly “And as much as I’m a fan of this delightful looking cheesecakes over there. You need to find another way, to process your feelings”

 

Marinette want to ask Plagg for a suggestion, but Adrien rush back in the room with the first aid kit. He kneels down in front of her, and start to provided her injury. She study his high concentrate looking face, and tilted her head to the side.

She thought about Plaggs words. She really needs to find another way to process her feelings.  
She was lucky that her parents own a bakery and not a different kind of shop.

Her usually way of processing, is still a possibility, but she didn’t want to make Adrein feels uncomfortable around her.

Looking around the bakery with the knowledge that she was beginning to turn into her own father she sighs again deeply.

Ah, suck it

“Adrien?” He looks up from the bandage he is wrapping around her arm

“Huh?”

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” 

His hole face lights up, and her heart skips a beat at that 

“I would love to"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asdfghjkl II was rewiring this chapter for the last three day, I really hope you all like it.


	6. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepover and yet not in the classic sense ☺

With a dreamy sigh on his lips, Adrien watched, how Marinette shoved her hair back, away from her beautiful face, as she lay down into her bed. Her hair is still damp from the short shower she had taken.

He rolls over to his side and put his arm underneath his head.

“Feeling better?” Asks he, 

Marinette gives him a sleepy smile “Yeah, thank you”

He raises his hand and brushed softly with his fingertips over the phone screen. “I wish I could still be with you” 

“In a kind of way you are still here” murmur she. 

After Marinette was finally ready to tell him what was really bothering her, their short time together was almost up.  
He had hold Marinette in his arms, as long that it was possible for him, try to show her that he was still there, and that he wouldn’t vanish once again.  
Away to soon for both of them, Gorilla came to the bakery and pick him up. Before he had to get in the car with a heavy heart, he promised Marinette, to call her as soon as possible.

Adrien shakes light his head “This isn’t the same as when I'm with you” murmur he.

She rolls her eyes “I know, but I would have hate the alternatives to this situation”

The corners of his mouth turned up, “Oh, Bugaboo is this your way of telling me that you don’t want to have a sleepover with me?” A small blush covered her cheeks

“Dork” 

“In two days I will be officially your Dork” said he with a huge grin. It couldn’t be soon enough Friday for him. He was anxious to see if she would like the tiny surprised he planed for her, and their special first date. 

A small line appear between her brows, and his heart drop down into his stomach 

“Did...did you change your mind?” Ask he small. 

Oh, please don’t change your mind, I've been waiting for so long that this would finally happen between us.

“Of course not” said she and her let out a breath of relief.

Thanks goodness 

“Its just that every one is already thinking we are dating anyway. We know that we like each other a lot and that we want to be together “

“And?”

“I...uhm guess that we are already a couple then” as soon that the last word roll over her lips, her mouth snapped shut and turn even more red than before. He waits for a moment before he gives her the last answer she wants to hear

“No” 

Her eyes wide in horror at his answer. 

“What?” Stutter she 

“I said No” said he and nod “As long that neither of us, ask the other to be in a relationship, we aren’t a couple”

He raises a finger to stop her from protest his words and added quickly   
“And I insist on being the one who asks you, and this is going to happen on Friday not a day sooner”

She blew out her cheeks in the most adorable way, he has ever seen before 

“You are planning something” accused she him

“Mew?” Asks he as innocent as possible “I don't know what you mean” 

“Don’t even dare to try it like that. I can see that sly twinkle in your eyes!” cries she out “you are definitely planning something!”

He shrugs “Maybe, maybe not. You will have to wait until Friday to find it out” 

He knows her too good, she wouldn’t give up so easily, and there suddenly her eyes sparkled with mischievous, and a secure smile overtake her lips “Oh, Plagg” said she with a sing sang voice “Where is my favorite Cat Kwami?” 

Adrien smirk when his Kwami didn’t follow the sweet call. “I'm sorry, Plagg isn’t available right now. Do you want to let a message for him?” 

Her face went blank immediately “Oh, my gosh! What did you do to him!” 

Adrien turns his phone to the pillow beside him, on which Plagg snores peacefully. 

He faced his phone again “I try to stop him every time, that he doesn't eat himself into a food coma” he gives her another shrug “it never works” added he with a smirk.

Chess matt Bug

Marinette let out a frustrating growl, that let Adrien laugh out loud. There was no way, that he would spoil the surprised he was planning for her sooner.

“Okay, I will stop digging around, but only if you give me one hint” said she with a pouting face.

Adrien tilted his head to the side “That's fair” agree he, and her face lit up, she let out a small squeak, and Adrien need to press his lips together to hide a smile   
“It's going to be on Friday evening. So you may want to make sure that you are free that night”

She tossed her phone away, and he can hear another growl from her mixed with a loud laughter from Tikki.  
Her face was back on his screen, and oh man did she look angry

“That” said she hissing “Is something that I already knew”

He pressed his free hand to his cheek with a fake gasp “Ups, how Silly of me. That tiny detail seems to slipped out of my mind” 

“Watch it Tomcat, my Kwami isn’t in a food coma, I could come over anytime I want to” impend she

“Gladly. My window is always open for you”   
With her thumb and index finger she pinched the bridge of her nose at his joke

“And when you are then here already, we can have a real sleepover. You know, We could cuddle on the couch and look movies together”

She let her hand fall with a deep sigh “Why again, do I want to be in a relationship with you?” Asks she sarcastic 

“Well” began he “Because I'm Handsome, Smart and Punny. Which girl wouldn't want to be together with such a great guy” 

“You forget to mention that you are also an arrogant pain in the neck” snarl she

He chuckles softly “Again Bugaboo, in two days I will be your arrogant pain in the neck”

Her lips curved into a small smile, which let his heart skip a beat

“And I'm looking really much forward to” sighs she happily 

He returned her smile with a fast beating heart “Me too”


	7. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank God it's Friday!

To say that Marinette was a little nervous on that Friday, would have been the understatement of the centuries. 

The butterfly’s in her belly seemed to turn into an angry bunch of Akumas overnight, and made her to a jittery mess, in the second she open her eye.

If someone of the class, had noticed her edgy mood, they never said something to her about it. Especially not the reason for it.

Adrien had the nerve to wait until the last right of the bell fade away, to come up to her.  
Her heart beat deafening loud in her ears, finally it was going to happen! How many times she had dream of this moment, and he just gives her a half smirk and told her to wait on their meeting spot, exactly at 8 PM

Alya gives her a questioner look, when Marinette stamped frustrated with her foot, when he walks away again. 

He looks over his shoulder at her and gives her a small wink, before he gets into the waiting car.  
As much as she loved that boy, he was clearly enjoying this too much.

Sure did she understand that he wants to be the one who asks her to be in a relationship.  
He was a gentle man after all, and Yes, Marinette loves that about him, but it's starting to get ridicules!

For what the hell is he waiting for!

She was okay with a relationship, he was okay with one too. 

All he has to do is to was asking her!

Tikki had tapped her head in an understanding manner, and reminded her that Adrien told her that it wouldn’t happen sooner than Friday evening, and that he probably wants to surprise her with something. 

So it comes that Ladybug sits a half hour too soon on a small roof near the Notre Dame and wait impatiently for her partner to show up. After a small an eternity for her, she finally hears the sound of his boots landing on the roof. She jumped to her feet, and whirled around to face him, her breaths quickened by his sign.

Chat Noir stand a few steps away from her and raised a hand in greeting “Hi Bug”  
Her lips curved into a huge smile, it’s finally happened. He would ask her to be his girlfriend!

“How was your Day?” 

Ladybug blinks dumbfounded, that was not what she wants to hear now! Maybe she misheard him. Of course Adrien wouldn’t dare to make a joke now. 

After all, he said it would happen Friday evening and now was Friday evening!

“Err.. What?” Said she 

He tilted his head with a smirk “Your Day. How was it? Did anything exciting happen?” 

That little tease! 

Okay enough is enough!

She put her hands on her hips “Do you have an idea of how long I have been waiting for this day?“ ask she mad “ And you are staying here and ask me after my day!” he grins and walks smoothly over to her “You my friend, are pushing your luck too far. There’s not much left and I’ll just ask you!” 

He wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her closer on his chest.

“Exactly as long that I have”, answer he her first question “And that's why I want to make this moment as special as I can for us” 

She looks up into his green glowing eyes, and the uptight feeling fall up from her. There was he, her Prince Charming in person, and all he wants to do was surprising her, and she was so ungrateful. 

“I’m sorry” murmur she “ I can understand why, but I don’t know why I can't...” She interrupts herself with a sigh

“But I do.” He lean his head down, to rest his forehead on hers. “You are one of the short- tempered persons I ever met. I know that it's hard for you to let other people surprise you, and I'm sorry to tell you this now, but you should get use to it, because after tonight, I will never going to stop surprising you”

She leaned into his embrace and rest a cheek on the cold material of his suit “Thank you” murmur she.

“For what? Until now, I don't have done anything” 

She pulled away enough to look up to him “That you want to be with me, even when you know how complicated I can be” 

Chuckles he softly “You are perfect for me, just the way you are. And now” said he with a huge grin “hold on tight and close your eyes”  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her face against his chest and close her eyes.

 

After a few jumps over some roof, Chat Noir let go of her. 

“Don't peak” whisper he in her ears,  
Ladybug keep her eyes closed and clenched her fists nervously. She can hear Chat’s fast steps over the roof.

“Okay” said he after a while “Open them” 

Ladybug open her eyes slowly and froze, over the sight of Chat’s surprise.  
The small roof, is illuminated from dozens of white candles, on the opposite stands set up a small blanket fort.

There was a small feeling of a Déja-Vu, when Ladybug spins around, to look at this wonderful boy.

Tears of joy, peaked on the corner of her eyes, when she sees how he offers her a single red Rose with a shy smile. Without to hesitate this time, Ladybug takes the Rose and pressed it to her chest.

“My Lady” begins he softly, and her heart is already speeding up in her chest.

“I know that we decided to talk tonight about our feelings, because of all the things, which happened in the last week.” 

Was it really only a week ago, since she incidentally reveals her identity to Adrien? 

“But with the knowledge that we both feel the same for each other, I couldn't just let the opportunity pass by to make this night, something really miraculous”

Carefully he takes her hand in his, “Ladybug” he looks quickly around and added in a lower voice,”Marinette” And she has to giggle.

“ Would you give me the honor....”

“Yes” interrupts she 

Chat raised an eyebrow at her eager words. “Again, Ladybug do you...”

“Yes!”

With a huff he pressed a finger to her lips “Woman, let me finish at last the sentence “ murmur he. She nods quickly in response.

“Thanks. So Do you want to be my girlfriend, and make me to the happiest black Cat in the world?” 

His finger is still on her lips, and she can't help but blinks confused. 

“I'm not done yet” inform he her

“Would you take this small date I have planned out, as our first one?” 

His finger slips from her lips 

“Now?” Asks she hoarse. 

“Please”

“Yes!” His hole face lit up by her words, “Lucky me” whispers he tender and pressed his forehead on hers once more.

Only after a few minutes a soft melody filled the peacefulness between them. 

Ladybug looks surprised up to her new boyfriend “How? “

His lips curved into one of her favorites half smirks “The restaurant underneath, plays every Night at half past 8 live music” 

Marinette star at him in wonder, how was it possible that she had so much luck to be the girlfriend of the most adorable boy in Paris?  
It was beyond her understanding and once more beyond her good luck as Ladybug.

“May I have this dance, my lady?” ask he softly 

“You may”

Chat leads them to the middle of the roof, he wrapped an arm around her lower back and take her hand in his free one. In the rhythm of the song, they dance over the roof.

Bonus: A Kiss

 

“What are you thinking of, love?” murmur Adrien in her hair. She tilted her head up to look at him with a soft smile 

“Just how wonderful this night is” Adrien pulled her closer on his chest and hum agreed. 

Both sit cuddling underneath the blanket fort, which shield them perfectly from the cold night air.   
They had danced for a while, completely wrapped up in their own little bubble, until the tenth song started to play. To both surprised, Chat’s ring starts beeping, Adrien dropped his transformation with a grimace, to see what his Kwami wants.

Ladybug didn’t wait for too long, to follow her partners example, so that both of their Kwamis could spend the rest of the night together.

Without the extra protection of their suit against the chilling night air, Adrien, had taken her by the hand and lead them, in the direction of the blanket fort.   
As soon as both sit side by side, he spread out a blanket over them, so that both stay warm.

“I'm so glad that I had this idea” murmur he.

“Me too”, admit she quietly “ Almost the perfect first date” 

Adrien let out a long sigh “I know, I'm sorry for Plagg”

“I'm not talking about that Adrien” said she, her cheeks began to heat up, under the confused view he gives her.

Oh, dear she needs to spell for him what she means.

Marinette takes a deep breath 

Okay she can do this 

“There is something else, we've been waiting to do for a really long time. Well we did it once, but I don’t think that you can remember it” help she him. 

There now it was out. It was obvious from what she's talking right?

“I don't get it. About what are you talking?” 

Marinette let her head fall against his chest, she had forgotten how much more obviously her boyfriend is, to give him only a hint of what she means isn’t enough.

Okay next try

She looks up to him again, and suddenly she had an idea. 

With her arm around his neck, she pulls him down to her.  
“I'm talking about that” murmur she, and close the small distance between them.

Adrien gasped surprised on her lips, and for a short moment she isn’t anymore sure, if this was a good idea at all. She is about to pull away again, but then he kisses her back, and Marinette sigh at that.  
The kiss itself, doesn't last for long, with a last peck, Adrien leans a bit away from her.

“Wow” 

Whith a blushed face she hums agreed. 

“You know” murmur he and rubbed with his nose over hers “I really should make it up to you, that Plagg interrupted us so rudely”

“Oh, I think so too” 

And at that, it is Adrien this time, who close the small distance between them.


	8. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gabriel Agreste acts like a good Father(only because Natalie force him to☺)  
> And Adrien get to know a few things about the importance of flowers in a relationship.

Since a few days, something is different, in the Agreste Manor. 

Gabriel doesn’t know what's going on exactly, and until now he hasn’t decided if he’s liking it.

Since almost two weeks, Adrien was in a constantly good mood. Every time he saw his son, he's either smiling dreamy over somewhat, or busy with looking for new messages on his phone.

If Gabriel wouldn’t know it better, he would think that his son has a girlfriend and didn’t tell him about it.  
What is impossible 

 

On a rather boring Saturday morning, Natalie entry his office with a firmly face expression, and told him that they need to talk.

After a short dialogue, which ends when Natalie, decided that he was going to have a conversation with his son, no matter what for an idiotic excuse he invented.  
Tapping inpatient with his fingertips on the table, Gabriel’s lips drew back in a snarl.   
He gives the closed door, behind which Natalie just vanished, a mad glare.

As much as a loyalty Ally Natalie is for Hawk Moth, Gabriel most have treated her too kind in the past, or else she wouldn’t dare to talk with him like that!

He let out a long hiss, Natalie wouldn’t stop to bother him anyway, until he does what she wants from him. So he's forced to have this talk with Adrien and find out what was going on exactly.

 

When he open the door to Adriens bedroom, he was nearly having a heart attack.

 

His son sit in front of his computer, and talk to a photo of his wife. Gabriel shakes up his shock and entry the room.  
“Oh, Maman, you would have liked her” sigh Adrien happily, Gabriel froze again. 

Her?

Adrien is talking with a picture of his wife about a girl? Why wasn’t he talking with him! 

As much as Gabriel idolize his Wife, she couldn’t give their son any answers, or ask about which girl exactly he's talking about.

‘Oh, please don’t let it be the Bourgeois girl’ pray he silent 

“She makes my days so much brighter, with just one smile”

Gabriel use exactly that moment to clean his throat loudly, and attracted the attention of his son.  
With a yelp Adrien spins in his chair, to look at him

“Father” said he nervously “What are you doing here?”

Gabriel takes a moment to study the pale face of his son, no matter who the mysterious girl is, Adrien already suspect that he wouldn’t agree to a relationship with her.

“I’m here to talk with you” answer he, shortly Adrien turns even more white, before he takes a deep breath.

“About?” ask Adrien with a whining voice.

“The girl, you told your mother about, who is she?” Adrien star undecided at him “Okay” said he after a few minutes. 

“I’ve to tell you about her anyway, but only that you know so. I wouldn’t change get my mind, no matter what you say” said his son sure and hit a button on the keyboard. 

The photo of his wife vanished and a new one popped up on the screen. It was one, of Adrien himself holding a dark haired girl in a half hug. Both teens look at each other, and both share the same affectionately smile. 

Well, now he wouldn’t need anymore to ask his Son, who the girl is, that's for sure, because recognize her immediately.

“You may remember her”, said Adrien quietly.

“I really do” agree Gabriel “She is Marinette, the fashion designer”

“It isn’t like that” objects Adrien without to miss a heart beat “She.. Well I still don’t how I managed that she wants to be together with me, but I know that Marie isn’t trying to use the Agreste name!”

Ah, now he understood why Adrien preferred to talk with a photo about Marinette, than with his own father.

 

To say, it never across his mind, that a friendship with that girl could have ever been dangerous for his son, would be a lie, but Marinette had proofed more than once in the past, that she cared about Adrien himself and not the Agreste name itself. 

Something that Adrien said let his heart clutching painful in his chest. Adrien was already in a relationship with Marinette.

 

He had missed how his son felt in love, for the very first time, and that Emily missed this too, hurt him even more.

Apparently his son had taken his silence for a bad sign, so he added quickly “Father, please don’t be against it. I really don’t want to fight with you about this, but I’m old enough to make this decision on new my own” 

Gabriel smiles softly, he remembered too good, how he had said exactly the same words to his own father about Emily, if he wasn’t mistaking, he was about the same age as Adrien too, but he wouldn’t repeat the mistakes of his heartless Father.

“Why should I be against it?” ask he, the question let Adrien blink surprised 

“You are okay with it? Just like that”?

Gabriel nod slowly “Marinette is an impressive young woman” said he honestly “You couldn’t have make a better choice for a girlfriend” 

Adriens face beam up at him, “That’s.. Thank you father” 

“So, now tell me Son, how long have you been hiding this behind my back?”  
Adrien rubbed with a guilty look his neck.

“The feelings, or the relationship?”

“Both”

A red flush covered his cheeks “We both have been in love with each other for the last three years” confess Adrien “Last week we get to know about that, and we talked about it, and since yesterday evening, we are officially together”

Gabriel wrinkled his forehead at that, didn’t Natalie mentioned once, that it looks like, that both teens had a soft spot for the other, even that Gabriel had highly doubted it back then. 

He was Adriens father after all, he would have known if his son was in love. Although, looking at the turns of events, he may know nothing about his son at all.

“If you allow me a question...”   
Adrien interrupts him with a head shake, and Gabriel’s heart sank down.  
His son didn’t want to talk about his new relationship.

“You don’t have to ask me if you can ask me something, just do it” 

“Very well” said Gabriel relieved “What took you so long, to confess your feelings for this girl? I hope it wasn't because of me.” 

Adrien grimaces “Honestly No. It's not like I don’t considered your opinion about my love life, but the main reason for me was that I didn’t believe that I had ever a chance. I mean I have tried to win her heart over, even that I didn’t know that she already was in love with me”

His son has tried to win over the heart of a girl for the last three years, without to know that she was in love with him?

Something wasn’t right in this story, unless Adrien had made a mistake to give the girl the right signals.

“How?” asks he slowly 

“With puns, I mean every girl likes a funny guy right?”

 

Uh, that explains the three years.

 

It wasn’t that Gabriel don't appreciate a good pun, but it looks like he has neglected this part of Adriens education, if his son truly believe that to be only funny was enough to let a girl know what he feels. 

 

“Okay” murmur Gabriel, and try to find the right words “ When it the opportunity allowed it, it's never wrong to be funny and make a girl laugh” began he “But there are better ways to let a person know what you feel for them”

Adrien blinks again “What do you mean?” 

“What I mean is that you really had luck, that she didn't change her mind. I think is long overdue that we both have a conversation about how to court exactly for a woman’s affection, without you need waste three years”

“But I already have a girlfriend, I don’t need to know how to court for another woman’s affection” 

Gabriel shakes his head with a deep sigh “Oh, Adrien that you are now in a relationship is just the beginning. To have a good working relationship is really much work. One of the keys of a good relationship is to know her favorite flowers” 

“Flowers?” Ask Adrien perplexed “Why do I need to know about her favorite flowers?” 

It looks like his son has a lot to learn about how a good relationship works.

“How else are you going to apologies after a quarrel?” 

“But I don’t plan to have a quarrel with her!” Insists Adrien 

“No Man plans to have a quarrel, but it happens. If you want or not” murmur Gabriel dry, God knows how many times, he had accidentally upset Emily.

“A good way to show your partner that you are truly sorry are flowers, her favorites are always a good choice, but don't bring her flowers only when you want to apologies. Is important that the woman always knows how thankfully you are to have her in your life and for that... “

“Flowers” added Adrien and Gabriel nod.

“Uhm, Valentin’s day is in a few days” began Adrien “And I'm panning something for Marie, can I ask you for some feedback?” 

“Of course” answer Gabriel with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long talk with Adrien, in which he not only get to know everything what his son likes about Marinette, but also other things, Gabriel wasn’t aware of, he open the door to his office, and was only half surprised to see Natalie in there.

“You knew about this, didn’t you?” Ask he accusing.  
The woman smile softly to herself 

“Of course I did” 

Gabriel takes a seat behind his desk “And why then this masquerade? You could have been honestly with me”

“I thought it was time, that you see what happen when you let make Adrien his own decisions” 

Gabriel glare to her “Do you know too, how much he hates him?”

“Who?” Ask Natalie 

“Hawk Moth. Adrien despise him for what he is doing.” 

Natalie raised a eyebrow at that “Are you surprised? After all you are terrorizing the city he life's in” 

Gabriel shakes his head, his sons words come back to him and it feels like he got punched in the stomach once more.

“Apparently, my son was under the Victims of the last Akuma, and his girlfriend didn’t take it very well.” 

Natalie close her eyes painful “I can understand her” whisper she dry

“Adrien hates Hawk Moth alone for causing her this pain” added Gabriel   
“I try to make him see, my reasons for doing this all, without to tell him the truth, but he refused to accept it. He even brought up our situation as example” 

 

Natalie lay a hand on his shoulder “What did he say?” Asks she softly 

Gabriel lay his hand on the top of hers “That neither of us would dare to do something like that, when we both know that Emily would hate the knowledge, of how much people get hurt for her sake”

“And what are you going to do now?”

Gabriel looks to the painting of his wife “I don't know yet” admit he quietly. 

Natalie pulled her hand away from his shoulder, and is about to leave the office.

“Natalie?” 

She turns around to face him “Yes Sir?”

“Adrien is going to inform you, when Marinette has time to come over for dinner next week. Please make sure that there will be a bouquet of Red and pink Roses on the table then”

She gives him a stiff nod and walks out of his office

 

“Master?” Ask a small voice   
Gabriel lifts his tie and sees how his miraculous is glowing, with a deep breath he shakes his head one more time 

“Call the Akuma back Nooro, I'm too tiered for another failure today” 

“Yes, Master” answer the Kwami and lower his head.


End file.
